How Could I?
by Vindali
Summary: What happens when Trunks tells Pan he doesn't luv her anymore and she runs into Yamcha? Believe me u don't wanna know! R/R!


  
How could I?  
  
  
What am I going to do? Yamcha thought as he held his head on his hands. Gohan is going to kill me. How could I do this!? I used to baby sit her, for Kami's sake! Yamcha continued to mentally slap and yell at himself, as he sat on the edge of the bed. How could I let this happen? He turned to look at the still sleeping form of Pan, on the bed.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
Yamcha was off in his own world thinking about something, as he walked down the street, when a figure ran around the corner and right into him. "Ouf!" came from both, as they fell to the ground. Yamcha was the first to regain his composure, and looked at the other.  
"Panny? Are you ok?" She looked up at him and he noticed she was crying.  
"Yamcha? Oh I'm gomen. I didn't mean to run into you." She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"It's ok. But what's the matter? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Pan looked away.  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"Now why don't I believe you? Come on. You can tell me. Did Trunks do something?" Pan looked up to his face.  
"Yes." Was all she said as new tears formed in her eyes. Yamcha helped her up and gave her a hug.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Pan sniffled and nodded. "Come on, let's get outta the street. We can go to my apartment. It's only about a block from here." Pan nodded again, and they started off.  
  
---Yamcha's Apartment---  
  
"Gomen about the mess, I didn't think anyone would be coming over," Yamcha said as they walked in.  
"It's ok. It looks like my room," Pan joked half-heartedly.  
"That bad?" Yamcha teased. "Come on, sit down and we can talk." They both sat on the couch. "So, what did Trunks do?" Another set of tears became apparent in her eyes.   
"We were going for a walk, and I could tell he had something on his mind, so I asked him to tell me. When he did I burst into tears and ran away. And I never do that! I don't know what's wrong with me," Pan held her head in her hands.  
"Hey. It's ok to cry, Pan. No matter what some people say. But what did Trunks say to upset you this much?"  
"That he didn't love me anymore and that he didn't think we should see each other anymore." Pan burst into tears again, remembering what Trunks had said.   
That bastard! How could he say such a thing? Just last week he told me he loved her and was going to ask her to marry him when she turned eighteen! What could've changed his mind that quick and about something like this? Yamcha wondered as he rubbed Pan's back. "I'm gomen, Pan. Do you know what might've made him say that?" Pan sniffled, trying to control her crying.   
"I don't know. I know that whole age difference bothered him a little bit. But he always said that if two people loved each other, then age didn't matter! I believed him. I guess he didn't believe himself, though." Pan growled, getting an angry look on her face. "I should have kicked his ass. Or at least punched him!" She started crying again. Yamcha pulled her into a hug.  
Damn it Trunks! How could you do this to her?  
"I'm gomen," Pan said, looking up at him. "I didn't mean to dump all of this on you."  
"It's ok. It's good to get these things off your chest." He looked down at her and their eyes met, and locked. You know I never noticed how pretty her eyes are. Whoa! Where the Hell did that come from!? Yamcha mental slapped himself. Come on Yamcha, pull yourself together. But still staring into each other's eyes, they couldn't help their faces growing closer, and closer until their lips met.   
  
---End Flashback---  
  
  
That's how it started. And then somehow escalated to, to, I can't even say it! How could I be so stupid? Yamcha sighed, as Pan began to stir.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." she moaned as she sat up. What the Hell happened? Memories of the night before flooded into her mind. Oh dear Kami. What have I done? He used to baby-sit me for Kami's sake! Course so did Trunks. Wait! He's the whole reason this happened! Ugh. I feel so cheap and dirty. Tears started forming in her eyes once again. She looked at Yamcha and their eyes locked again. They saw both regret and fear in each other's eyes. And then something else. Love. Pan saw love as she searched his eyes, and he in hers.   
Love? Is that what I see? But how can that be? They both asked themselves.   
He can't love me. He can't. Why would her love a teenaged brat? But then how could we have done what we did if her doesn't. Wait. Do I love him? I wouldn't do THAT with just anyone. Pan's eyes went to the size of sinner plates. Oh my Kami! I lost my virginity to Yamcha! The man that knew my Grandpa, when he was just a kid. How could he do that? How could I do that?? The tears now spilled out, much to Pan's protest.   
What have I done? How could I do this to her? She's just a kid. How could I take away her innocence like that!? And why do I feel this tugging at my heart when I look into her eyes? I love her, I'll admit that. But in that way? I can't. I've known her since she was born. Her father too. Oh Kami, he's going to kill me when he finds out. Yamcha looked at Pan silently crying and reached his hand over and brushed away her tears. But I DO love her. I don't know how, or why, but I do. I'm so much older than her. But does age really matter in love?  
What is this feeling, I get when he touches me? It's a wonderful feeling. Why didn't I ever get this with Trunks? Is this real love? But how? He's more than twice my tousan's age. But in love, does age really matter? Pan agued with herself, as she and Yamcha's eyes met, yet again.   
No, no it doesn't. They both thought as their lips met in a kiss.  
"I love you, Yam-koi," Pan said, as she broke the kiss.  
"I love you too, Panny-chan." That was all that was said, as they melted into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I hate myself for writing this! How could I write something like this? *shudder* Poor Panny. I blame Akuma. I got the PB when she said something about a Trunks/Pan where they have a fight or something and Trunks somehow ends up in bed with Yamcha. *twitch* that's just wrong. Not as wrong as Panny/Yamcha but still. Anyway hope ya'll liked it. Review!   



End file.
